Running Away (Revised)
by Senecka
Summary: This is my revised version of my old TT/DP story that had the same exact name! Almost! Boy meets girl. Boy and girl run from monster. Boy and girl meet Teen Titans and save the world. But they never stop running. Angst, snarkiness and a little bit of humor included!


Chapter One- Pancakes at Sheila's.

Sheila's Pancakes was a little family run breakfast place in the middle of nowhere. It was a run down place. The paint job was fading and dusted over. The sign, a moderately sized electronic board, was hanging above the main building, half the lights dead so it read, "S-ila-s -an-ke-." The parking lot was gravel and only had two cars in it. The ground had many weed peeking out of it, tripping up those who came here. Inside was almost as bad as outside. Wallpaper peeling, pleather seats cracked and dirty, wooden floor scuffed and black from gum that had never been cleaned. The lights, flickering occasionally, were glowing dimly from years of overuse.

The restaurant was like a ghost town. A woman stood behind the counter, using a dirty washcloth to clean the counter in front of her. The counter was the only bright thing in the whole building. It shined from the amount of cleaning put into it. A boy, sitting in one of the grungy seats and looking out of a window, would once have been in wonderment at how bad this place had gotten over the past year. Instead he was staring off into space, head in his hands, ignoring the going-ons around him.

A loud creak was heard throughout the restaurant and the boy's head snapped up out of his hands, suddenly alert. The culprit was the cracked door slowly opening, with a messy blonde head gently poking in. The boy, seeing there was no imminent danger, resumed his position, eyes glazing over and half-lidded. The woman didn't even look up, she just kept cleaning the counter.

Quietly creeping in, as if not to disturb anyone, the girl hesitantly went to sit in a booth situated right behind the boy's. She looked around wondering what to do next. A few minutes passed of her just looking around. What was she to do? The woman who seemed to be running the place wasn't doing anything to show that she knew the blonde was here. The girl began tapping her nails against the gritty surface of the tables out of boredom. The boy behind her tensed, not that the girl noticed.

Again, the incessant tapping continued on for a few minutes. Each time, the boy flinched from annoyance. Why couldn't this girl just stop?! Tapping wasn't going to get her any attention, nor was being annoying. Huffing, the boy turned around and brought up his hand to tap on the blonde's shoulder.

Turning around quickly, surprised from the sudden pressure on her shoulder, the girl came upon an annoyed face belonging to the black haired boy. Her eyes widened and she immediately tried to back away, only to hit her back on the table, because of how close she was too him.

"Ow! What was that for, idiot?" The blonde snapped, rubbing her back where the table had been forced into.

The boy raised an eyebrow and with a smirk said, "I don't know you tell me. I didn't force you back."

The girl crossed her arms, miffed at the nerve of this boy, and huffed. "Well you obviously spooked me on purpose!"

"Oh, yeah, I purposefully made you jump back into the table instead of having you lean. As if I could control what you do." The boy rolled his eyes at the stupidity of this girl. He began to turn back in his seat in order to go back to staring off into space when a hand rudely grabbed his shoulder and pulled. He stiffened at the contact and ripped his shoulder away from the forceful grip. "Don't touch me," he growled, face becoming stone cold.

"Well maybe I wouldn't touch you if you'd just apologize!" the blonde said with a raised voice, indicating how infuriating she believed this conversation to be. Seriously, why couldn't this guy just admit he was at fault?

Giving a large and almost over dramatic sigh, the boy turned to fully face the girl that was bugging him so much. "Fine. I'm sorry that you hurt yourself blondie. Happy now?"

"What? It's Terra, not blondie! And if that's what you call an apol-" The boy cut her off with a hand over her mouth. Disgruntled, Terra tried to talk, but her words only came out muffled and garbled.

"Would you stop for a moment!" The boy all but yelled, closing his eyes and tilting his head listening for something.

Terra shut up but gave him a glare that could make most people cower - yet, it barely affected this boy. Doing the mature thing, Terra licked said hand. Jumping back from the sudden wetness, the boy's eyes snapped open. He gave Terra a disgusted face once he realized what she had done. As Terra was opening her mouth to once again yell at the boy, he gave her a glare that said: 'Shut up right now or I'll kill you.' Wisely, she closed her mouth and watched the boy as he tried to hear whatever it was from before.

Right as Terra was about to try and speak for a third time, the boy's eyes widened and he suddenly grabbed Terra, pushing her under her table while he followed suit. Just as the boy was fully submersed under the table, a huge crash sounded throughout the restaurant followed by the ceiling raining down upon the tables.

Peeking her head out once the disaster had seemingly passed, Terra looked around to see that the once grungy diner was now just half-rubble.

**A/N: Well there you go! New Chapter of a revised story. I would like to thank those that reviewed and Favorited my old story. I'd also like to thanks my amazing beta WarriorsFreak! **

**Oh, for future reference: I DO NOT OWN EITHER TT OR DP.**

**~Senecka**


End file.
